Digimon Tamers Blazing Hearts
by ShenFanfics
Summary: Enma Tajiri, a 16 year old student who always get bulled and made fun of and a screw up, especially when he's in front of his crush,Akime. One day he found himself, being one of the 3 DigiKnights, knights who protect the order and peace in the human world and the digitalworld. Alongside his partner, V-mon, they clash with other digimon and fight with 2 others.
1. Chapter 1:Enter V-Mon!

"Enma! Whats the answer to question 5?"the teacher asked

A boy immedietly stood up. He had red hair and wore the local school uniform.A white long sleeve vest with a black jacket,a tie,black pants and shoes..

"Uhhhh…..well 7?"the boy asked

"WRONG AGAIN BOY!"

Enma gulped at his angry teacher. And soon, all of the students laughed at the boy. The boy noticed a certain girl looking at him and lowered his face in that, school ended and all the students left the building. As Enma left the school, a few students passed by him and when they saw him, they started laughing.

"HAHAHA!"one student laughed

"Uhhh duhhh…..look at me! The answer is 7"another student mimicked him

Enma then heard more laughing and turned to see the same girl talking to another girl . The girl turned to Enma and smiled while the other girl laughed at him. Enam bushed then ran out of the school. Enma walked home and went into a bakery. A woman at the cashier noticed the boy walked in the bakery.

"Hi Enma, How was school?"the woman asked

"Oh hey Hana, not too bad"" the boy said as he climbed up a ladder at a wall in the back room.

"We're having curry for dinner"Hana said

"Got it sis"Enma said he entered his room.

Enma put away his bag and placed his phone on the his his table, was digimon cards games. Two deck of cards and a rectangular card device to measure the power of each strength of a digimon on the card.. On a card,showed a blue and white digimon. It said on the card,V-mon .Enma then slumped on his bed, covering his face.

"Man, I screwed up in in front of her again."Enma said as a bright light suddenly appeared on his desk

"W-What the?"" Enma said.

Once the bright light disappeared,Enma watched as the card with the blue and white digimon was swiped throught the device, suddenly, the device changed shape.

"Huh?"Enma said as he picked up the device. On the screen showed the words, "Digivice". And soon, a map. It showed two blinking one green and one top of the green one it said "You are here" and the red one said V-Mon,. And soon the the digivice spoke.

" _You are one of the 3 DigiKnights chosen, you must follow the map, to meet your partner who will fight alongside you_ "

"DigiKnights?"Enma said.

Enma hesitated for a while before smiling and ran off.

"Il be home soon"Enma said as he left the bakery.

Enma followed the map and he arrived at a construction site and found a glowing pillar, in the middle. From afar,a boy saw the glowing pillar.

"So,another knight huh?"the boy smiled

Back to Enma, he watched as the glowing pillar disappeared and a blue digimon appeared. Enam approached the digimon and the digimon looked up and saw Enma.

"Hiya! Im V-mon, from now on we're partners!


	2. Chapter 2-Enter Flamedramon!

Enma just stared in shock. There was actually a real digimon right in front of him. The digimon looked confused.

"Uhh…hey Kid You alright?"V-mon asked

Enma walked towards V-mon and poked him in the face.

"Hey! Im real, Im not a dream!"V-mon said

"R-really?"Enma asked

"Yeah,you were chosen as one of the 3 digiknights and now I will fight alongside you"V-mon said.

Enma looked confused but then rememebered what his device said

"You are one of the 3 digiknights"

Enma then took his hand and shook it.

"From this day forward"Enma began

"We'll be partners"V-mon said.

But before anyone could move, the ground began to shook and fog began appearing.

"Kid, you got anything to protect your eyes?"V-mon asked

Enma pulled out a pair of goggles and put it on

"Whats going on?"Enma asked

"Everytime this happens, it means a wild digimon showed up"

"Whats a wild digimon?"Enma asked

"It's a digimon that isn't tamed. Like me, Im your partner so Im not a wild one but one will appear soon"V-mon said as soon a giant dinosaur appeared

"A tyrannomon?!"Enma and V-mon said

The red dinosaur growled at V-mon And Enma

"uhhh V-mon..'Enam said

"Got it! V HEADBUTT "V-mon said as he charged towards Metaltyrannomon. It was a perfect hit on the stomach but Metaltyrannomon just stood still and threw V-on to a wall

"V-mon!"Enam shouted

"C'mon kid! You're the soure of my power, you can increase it as well!"V-mon shouted

"How?!"Enma shouted

"the cards! as well as the digivice!"

Enma held on to the digivice but there was one problem, he ddnt have any of his cards . He was about to let V-mon know when suddenly his pocket on his school jacket glowed. Enam felt something,reached in and and pulled out a crad.

"A digivolvecard"Enma said.

Enma watched as V-mon get continuously threw back by the dinosaur.

Enma didn't hesistate

"Digimodify!"Enma shouted as he slid the card along the digivice And V-mon started glowing

"Alright time to make it even!"V-mon shouted

His arms,body and legs grew larger. An oval shaped with a fire design appeared on both of his arms and legs as well as his head. He grew claws on and a sharp horn.

Enma felt his digivice beeped. He saw a picture of V-mon's evolved form.

"Flamedramon:Champion Digimon(I know its armor but this isn't adventures, its my own idea as well as tamers)

"Blazing Courage"Flamedramon said

"Wait…if this can get an info on him,"Enma aimed the digivice at soon a info on the digimon appeared.

Tyrannomon: Champion digimon

"Alright lets get this started"Flamedramon said

 **Sorry this is so short**


End file.
